trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
TurbulentAssistant
- Normal= - Misc ▼= - No Goggles= - Pyrulobot= - Talksprite= - Lab Coat= }} }} |-|Dream ▼= - Derse= - Dead= }} |-|Hero Tier ▼= - Hood Down= - Hood Down, Wings= }} |-|Misc. ▼= - Grub= - Trickster= - Inverted Self= }} |caption = |title = Mage of Breath |age = 7 Sweeps (15.2 Earth Years) |screenname = |style = Uses \/ in place of v's, speaks entirely in a stylized German Accent. Uses Goggle Emotes. >8D |zodiac = Alchemical Symbol for Antimony |specibus = Scalpelkind |modus = Chemical Equation |relations = Archimedes-Lusus Ze Doktor- Ancestor The Operator- Inverted Self Cyrrus Napyer-Worst Enemy Miensa Lyrans-Matesprit Micris Nepere-Best Sis/Lab Assistant |home = Correspa |planet = The Land of Breezes and Maelstroms |like = Burning Things, Fire, Explosions, Preserved Creatures, Necrobiology, Sharp Objects, Practicing Medicine, Bone Collecting, Robotics |hate = Duct Tape, Electrical Malfunctions, Quackery, Blunt Blades, Being Talked Over, Safety Hazards |music = }} |Row 1 title = Lusus |Row 1 info = Archimedes (Eagle Ray Creature) |Row 2 title = Matesprit |Row 2 info = Miensa Lyrans |Row 3 title = Kismesis |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Auspitice |Row 4 info = -- |Row 5 title = Moirail |Row 5 info = -- |Row 6 title = Ancestor |Row 6 info = Ze Doktor |Row 7 title = Dancestor |Row 7 info = Triton Aquila }} Introduction You are now PYRULO AQUILA and are quite the unsettling sort. You are quite a freaky troll with BARELY CONTAINED manic tendencies and many interests to match. These include BURNING THINGS which is borderline addiction, PYROTECHNICS, of which you pointlessly hoard and build, COLLECTING PRESERVED CREATURES, for shits and giggles, and your favorite, NECROBIOLOGY. They way cells and ultimately, creatures die and how this affects their surroundings has always tickled your fancy, especially considering you are prone to VIOLENT OUTBURSTS and end up KILLING LOCAL FAUNA. These are mostly accidental and involve an accidentally WELL AIMED SCALPEL. You have many around the hive as you do enjoy the AESTHETIC and have a knack for SHARP THINGS. As a result you have many stitched up scars all over your body. When you aren't losing it, nearly losing it, or trying to destroy things, you tend to chill and prowl the local trenches to collect bones. They are extremely fascinating and like such you have amassed a HORDE of which your lusus ARCHIMEDES uses as a nest. It is actually kind of creepy and gives your hive the CRAZY EVIL DOCTOR vibe. It fits, you do enjoy trying to practice minor forms of MEDICINE after all. Did you mention you loved scalpels and sharp things? You think you might have, you may have not been noticed. It is sort of what you get for BEING SO SOFT SPOKEN. It is sort of cool as it gives you the BROODY APPEARANCE of a mad scientist, but in reality, most find you to be a PAIN IN THE ASS to talk to. Lastly, it is sort of dumb, especially considering the majority of your hive is located underwater, but you love tinkering with ROBOTICS. So far you have built an EXACT replica of yourself except the damn thing keeps SHORTING OUT. You hate sparks, and you definitely hate the idea of being ELECTROCUTED. Stupid seadwelling ocean shit, there is only one thing you hate worse and that is DUCT TAPE. You had a nasty accident where you ended up GETTING ZAPPED after trying to fix wires with the shit in Pyrulobot. You survived, luckily, but you ended up burned pretty badly, and grew an intense phobia of SPARKS. It only takes one little shock from an outlet and you RUN AWAY LIKE A SISSY. You love Trollian as it is where you can speak loud and clear. Your trolltag is and you What will you do? Personality Inquisitive and sometimes batcrap insane, Pyrulo is rather out there in terms of personality. Then again, would you expect any less from his caste? He is also quite broody and will slink off to mutter to himself when he is flustered. Biography Hailing from the deepest depth's of Correspa's oceans, Pyrulo was always the scientific one. Ever since he was little, he inhabited the lab at the topmost part of his hive with ease and carried out many an experiment on himself and on whatever he could grab be it cuttlefish or unlucky FLARPer. His greatest creation was the crappily created Pyrulobot. Other than his scientific achievements, he really didn't do much. Session To be added. Relationships Archimedes- Pyrulo's lusus, Archimedes has his hands full dealing with his custodian and often runs off to avoid any scalpels flying his way. Ze Doktor- A medic who was assignedthe fields of Precedus during the war, Ze Doktor was responsible for the creation of the Biofreak, the trump card that cost Precedus the war. He was hailed as a hero for his role in the fight for Correspa's independence. The Operator- Pyrulo's inverted ancestral self for Triton, he was a medic under His Imperial Dramticness and was responsible for many of the medical experiments done on the latter to try and help his ailing health. He had a dark side too and experimented on trolls. However, he was executed after the death of the emperor due to a massive infection that claimed H.I.D.'s life. It is often said that the Faithful had something to do with it, BUT, it was never confirmed. Nonetheless, Aphroe was devastated and after being informed of the circumstances by the Obscured, his new right hand man, he ordered the Operator's death upon his ascent to the throne of Nextilu. Cyrrus Napyer- Pyrulo's worst enemy, Cyrrus is regarded as a wannabe show-off by Pyrulo due to Cyrrus' seemingly false accent and annoying attitude. Pyrulo also does the very thing Cyrrus hates adding to more tension. Miensa Lyrans- Pyrulo's sweetest of hearts, Miensa not only pacifies him, but even gives him ideas for new, more humane, experiments. The two are nearly inseparable. Micris Nepere-Pyrulo's lab assistant and best sis on Correspa, she often aids him in experiments with coldness not exclusive to her lesser caste. However, Pyrulo does often chide her for her tipsy behavior which is obviously a massive safety hazard in the laboratory. Trivia and Etymology *Pyrulo comes from Pyro, which refers to Pyrotechnics (fireworks), and comes from Pyr, the Latin root for fire, hence his interests and contrast to the ocean. **Triton comes from the names of Poseidon's (Neptune's) son. Pyrulo's original symbol was for the planet Neptune of which has a moon named Triton. *Aquila comes from the constellation of the same name. **Archimedes, named for the ancient greek mathematician, physicist, engineer, inventor, and astronomer of the same name, is an eagle ray creature. *Pyrulo is in part, based off of the Medic in TF2 and is known for his lovely bird sidekick Archimedes. **This is where he gets the German accent from. *The duct tape bit refers to Doctor von Kripplespac in Conker's Bad Fur Day who also has a softer voice and German accent. *Antimony is potentially toxic which is a reference to Pyrulo's violent undertones. **It is a metalloid, which is a substance with both metal and nonmetal properties. Other elements that go here include Bismuth (Achles), Arsenic (Charon), Sulfur (Vegasi), Tin (Sagiti), and Lead (Sirius). ***It is also sensitive to static electricity and the trisulfide version of stibnite is used to some extent in pyrotechnics. ***It can be associated with cinnabar (mercury) when found in hydrothermal deposits. Miensa's tag contains this and it is entirely coincidental. *He was given the crazy demeanor based off of several stereotypes of mad scientists and doctors as well Frankenstein of which his ancestor is based. *Ze Doktor was named as he was a combat medic. These guys were and still are majorly important in many of the major wars we've seen and see today. **The Operator on the other hand, plays with the stereotypes even more and even ends with outrage towards the doctor like in Frankenstein. ***His other name is Hochadel Sawbones. Hochadel was an old German title given to people of the highest nobility. Sawbones is a nickname for a surgeon. *His relationship with Micris reflects on a scientists relationship with glassware. XD Gallery Pyrulo-Hero Mode.png|Bombs Away! Pyrulo-Hero Tier-Hero Mode.png|The Crazy Ol' Mage of Breath. Triton Aquila.png|Triton, Pyrulo's...Kooky...? Yeah. Kooky Dancestor. Triton-Hero Mode.png|Scalpels and Scissors and Tongs, OH MY. Triton-Hero Tier-Hero Mode.png|He Wouldn't Waste Any Breath On Anything Stupid Triton Aquila-God Tier.png|The Knight Rendered Symbolically Triton's Talksprite.png Triton-Grub.png|... Triton-Trickster.png|I'd Run So Far Away Ze Doktor.png|Pyrulo's Ancestor Rendered Symbolically Ze Doktor-Hero Mode.png|A machine of destruction was born from his hands... The Operator-Hero Mode.png|...he aided an emperor plagued by fates hands! Pyrulo's Hive.png Pyrulo's Laboratory.png Archimedes the Ray.png|Pyrulo's Lusus Category:LunarSplendens Category:Violet Blood Category:Male Category:Troll Category:Seadweller